Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Generazione di Dark Sky
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Elizabeth Hibari,  fue elegida como la nueva arcobaleno del cielo,para evitar que la maldigan deciden ocultarla y la envian al pasado junto sus guardianes.Llegando en el momento en que se llevara acabo la batalla arcobaleno.Adve:YAOI-1827-9669-8059-squXan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: Katekyo Hitman no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! Porque si por mi fuera...Tsuna seria uke y todos estarian tras sus huesitos! y haria un Harem para él solito!*o*!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Generazione di Dark Sky<strong>

_20 años en el futuro…_

En la bella Italia eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó en una hermosa Mansión, perteneciente a la familia más famosa, Los Vongola…

-Diablos!-susurro de pronto una joven de unos 15 años, corría por los pasillos de ese enorme lugar, poseía un largo cabello de color negro y unos ojos de color chocolate-Debo encontrar a mi madre antes de que esto empeore…

-Onee-san!-el grito infantil, la hizo detenerse de golpe, volteo y vio la figura de un pequeño niño 8 años, de ojos color ónix y cabello castaño corriendo hacia ella-te estaba buscando!

-Que haces aquí!Te dije que no te separaras de papa!

-Y no lo hizo…-de pronto de los escombros salió un atractivo hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que el niño usaba un traje color negro y una camisa color purpura, era Hibari Kyoya-Encontraste a tu madre Elizabeth?

-Aún no padre-dijo la niña con respeto-pero me topé con tía Nagi y me dejo dicho que todos los guardianes se reunirían en el laboratorio subterráneo.

-Entonces vamos para allá-sentencio el hombre mientras tomaba a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos y empezaban a correr.

-Tuvieron que atacar la base cuando estábamos visitando a la abuela-murmuro de mal humor la joven-al parecer lo tenían todo bien calculado…

De pronto llegaron un salón lleno de sujetos que al verlos se dispusieron a atacar. Pero fueron detenidos por un joven de cabellos azules que blandía una katana.

-Yuui!-el pequeño que estaba en los brazos de su padre se soltó y abrazo al joven ante la mirada asesina de los otros dos-que bueno que estas bien!

-Eran solo insectos-expreso con aburrimiento fijo su visto en los otros-Los guardianes están en el laboratorio de Irie-san. Vamos

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio de la base Vongola se podían ver la figura de todos los guardianes del décimo, con unos jóvenes a su lado.<p>

-Hibari y los niños aun no regresan…-susurro preocupada una hermosa mujer de ojos Carmelo, mejor conocida como Kyoko Sasagawa- Estoy muy preocupada…

-No te preocupes-dijo de pronto una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos color azul violáceo-envié a Yuu para que los ubicara y acompañara hasta aquí.

-Hahi! Enviaste a tu hijo?-expreso preocupada Haru Miura-Sabes que él y Elizabeth no se llevan! Nagi!

-Sí, pero hubieras visto la cara de preocupación de Yuui!-a todos les salió una gota, pues la cara del mencionado siempre estaba fría y sin sentimientos-saben que adora al hijo pequeño de kyoya!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los mencionados.

-Mama!-de pronto grito el pequeño castaño mientras corría a los brazos de un hermosa castaña de ojos color chocolate, Tsunayoshi Sawada-estaba preocupado! Mami!

-Yo también…-expreso la hermosa mujer, al ver a su hija y a su esposo- me alegro que estén bien…

-Pero, que buscan?-pregunto la hija del pelinegro y el décimo vongola.

-A la nueva arcobaleno del cielo-al lado de Tsuna se encontraba un hombre de traje con un sombrero y patillas largas y ondeadas-la única que puedo producir llamas del cielo oscuras…a quien buscan es a ti.

-yo…-los ojos de la futura sucesora de la familia Vongola se abrieron de forma alarmante-soy la nueva arcobaleno del cielo.

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!. Este es elprimer fic que escribi de Katekyo y lo estoy subiendo en amor yaoi, pero decidi subirlo aqui!. Ahora se preguntaran porque Tsunayoshi es mujer!. Bueno es tendra su explicacion más adelante pero el sigue siendo un chico!<p>

Recuerden si dejan reviews, ayudaran a generar una cura para la homofobia!

XD Mentira, pero vale la pena soñar TT_TT


	2. Objetivo 1: Problemas en el pasado

_Disclameir: Katekyo Hitman no me pertenece sino a Amano-sensei, lo unico que es mío, son los personajes creados para este fic._

* * *

><p><em>Anterior Cap:<br>_

_-A la nueva arcobaleno del cielo-al lado de Tsuna se encontraba un hombre de traje con un sombrero y patillas largas y ondeadas-la única que puedo producir llamas del cielo oscuras…a quien buscan es a ti._

_-yo…-los ojos de la futura sucesora de la familia Vongola se abrieron de forma alarmante-soy la nueva arcobaleno del cielo._

* * *

><p>-Yo…la arcobaleno del cielo?-susurro mientras veía a su tutor, los mayores estaban preocupados de cómo lo tomaría-…diablos…estoy jodida…<p>

-…Elizabeth! Tu hermanito esta aquí!-dijo su "madre" mientras le tapaba las orejas a su niño-modera tu vocabulario!

-Tzk! Nunca lo he hecho no veo porque tenga que hacerlo ahora-dijo algo aburrida la joven a los demás le escurrió una gota, lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma-espera…no se supone que la maldición ya se había roto?

-Si, o al menos eso creímos cuando en la batalla de los arcobalenos vencimos al sujeto que nos maldijo-comunico el ex arcobaleno del sol, reborn-Pero al parecer hay alguien que quiere renovar la maldición y tener el poder del Trinisette.

-entiendo…-dijo la heredera de los vongola mientras todos la miraban de pronto salto-HIEE! Esperen eso quiere decir que me convertiré en un bebe!

-recién se dio cuenta…-susurro la líder de los vongola.

-baka…-susurro el chico de cabellos azulados, hijo de la guardiana de la niebla.

-que dijiste ojo rarito!

-a quien le dices ojo rarito! Lunática!

-imbécil!

-tarada!

-Ya, ya cálmense-dijo de forma conciliadora la guardiana de la niebla, miro a su "jefa"-Tsu-chan, diles lo que sea decidido.

-Si, bueno…-volteo a ver a su hija, estaba ya se estaba agarrando a golpes con el hijo de Nagi-Elizabeth! Yuuishiro! Dejen de pelear en este instante!

-Pero…!-intentaron reclamar.

-Sigan así y le daré permiso a Kyoya para que los entrene dentro de la esfera de espinas!

-glup!-sabían que si era capaz y que el guardián de la nube les daría una paliza-de acuerdo!

-Bien-dijo mientras la mujer era ayudada por su marido ya que poseía un prominente vientre-como ya les dijo Reborn, la razón por la que nos están atacando es que buscan a Elizabeth para convertirla en arcobaleno, por su extraña llama, en estos momentos yo no puedo combatir por mi estado así que han aprovechado…

-Cuanto falta para que des a luz?-dijo de forma preocupada el hijo guardián del sol de la décima generación, Taki-Tía Tsuna…

-Un mes más-dijo la líder de la familia-y eso sin contar de que para que vuelva a recuperar mi forma masculina tardara otros 4 meses…

-Estamos en desventaja…-dijo preocupada la hija Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera, Karin-Mis papas están en Japón, tío Ryohei está en México y tío Lambo en el caribe con mi tía I-pin…

-Si… lo sabemos-fue el turno de hablar del asesino reborn-por más que estén aquí Hibari y Nagi que son los guardianes más fuertes de Tsuna, no podemos hacer mucho, además no podemos contar con los Varia ya que están en una misión en centro américa.

-También Squall?-pregunto la guardiana de la Niebla.

-Sí, Xanxus creyó que era hora de probar a su hijo para ver como funciona como líder.

-Por lo tanto para poner a salvo a Elizabeth…

-Un momento!-todo el tiempo la mencionada se había quedado callada-no es necesario que me ponga a salvo, soy fuerte! Puedo…

-Esto no está a discusión, jovencita-dijo con frialdad Kyoya-No podemos arriesgarnos a que te conviertan en una arcobaleno. Por lo tanto llegamos al acuerdo de que te enviaremos al pasado, a ti y a tus guardianes.

-Espera tío Tsuna!-el que hablo esta vez fue Yuuishiro y miro a la líder de la décima generación-Por qué nos van a enviar a todos al pasado?

-Los enviaremos…-retomo la palabra la líder de los Vongola-a cuando aún existía la maldición de los arcobalenos, así nos aseguraremos de que el chupete del cielo no reclame a Elizabeth como su portadora…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado!, poco a poco se irán resolviendo los misterios por mientras les dejare unas fichas que describen a tres de los miembros de la décimo primera generación de Vongola.

Elizabeth Hibari Sawada

Edad: 15 años

Llamas: del Cielo y Nube.

Hija de de Tsunayoshi Sawada y Hibari Kyoya, la futura décima primera Vongola, de carácter un poco bipolar, a veces puede ser tan seria y temible como su padre pero otra veces muy dulce e inocente como su "madre", nació de la forma femenina de Tsunayoshi Sawada, causado por un experimento realizado por el doctor de la familia, Shamal, que por accidente en su idea de crear un mosquito que hiciera que las mujeres no se resistieran a él, el mosquito pico por accidente a Tsuna, pero en vez de hacerlo irresistible, hizo que su cuerpo, al agregarle muchas feromona y hormonas femeninas que poseía el mosquito su cuerpo cambiara al de una mujer, la pareja del líder vongola, Hibari, después de darle una paliza a Shamal, acepto algo perturbado el cambio. Y al mes se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna quedo en estado. Al dar a luz a su hija luego de 4 meses, el décimo de forma milagrosa recupero su cuerpo masculino. Así se descubrió la forma en la que los ukes, de la familia pudieran tener hijos. Por lo tanto, Elizabeth fue criada para ser la líder de la familia. Es miembro del club de teatro de su escuela y el comité disciplinario aunque en realidad fue obligada a unirse a este por su padre.

Karin Yamamoto Gokudera

Edad: 14 años

Llamas: Tormenta.

Del mismo modo que Tsuna, Hayato pudo tener a su hija, aunque tardaron un poco e convencerlo. Karin es de carácter alegre y despreocupado igual que su padre pero posee las llamas de Tormenta igual que su madre. Es muy inteligente pero bastante ingenua. Es amiga de Elizabeth ya que están el mismo salón de clases. Su arma es una pistola, con la cual dispara sus llamas.

Yuuishiro Rokudo

Edad: 15 años

Llamas: Niebla.

Hijo de Nagi, anteriormente conocida como Chrome, y Rokudo Mukuro, es de carácter serio y frío, quiere y respeta mucho a su madre pero desprecia a su padre por haberlos abandonado, no solo a ellos sino a la familia, admira y siente un profundo respeto por Hibari, ya que él fue lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo, ya que a pesar de contar con todos los miembros de la familia, el guardián de la Nube y su pareja, fueron los que más apoyaron a su madre. Odia su aspecto físico porque es idéntico al de Mukuro. Fue entrenado por Fran, de los Varia, para que controlara sus llamas, Hibari le enseño a pelear y Takeshi le instruyo en el uso de la Katana. Adora al hijo menor de Tsuna y Hibari. Pelea mucho con Elizabeth.


End file.
